What is honor?
by KS Claw
Summary: Viper and Darkkat gets into final battle, mano-on-mano. (Based on a e-mail chat with CL Furlong. He 'challenged' me to write this)


WHAT IS HONOR

WHAT IS HONOR?

by KS Claw

e-mail: fantasygirl47@hotmail.com or Dr_Viper75@hotmail.com

This is based on the e-mail chats I´ve had along with CL Furlong. I can say this much: I don´t 

like Darkkat, and a match between him and Viper where inevitable. I 'talked' about this with CL,

and he 'challenged' me to write such a fic. The only conditions were: it must be a short story

(nothing more than five pages) and that no villain would win over the other in the end. You 

other people outthere are welcome to join in this 'challenge', as long as you follow the same 

conditions, like CL and myself. And please, do send me some comments about this, so I might do 

better if this isn´t so good. For not to forget, that this story has nothing to do with any 

other of my other stories. 

Anywho, let´s start the story. As I quote from CL: Cheers to all of you Katsfans.

------------------

A explosion. A bright flash. Pain. Darkness. 

Coolness of salty water all over. Darkness....

Viper weakly remembered what had happened. And now, he was on his way towards the bottom of the

ocean...

NO!

He began to move. Kick....kick....kicking with his legs. 

Swoosh....swoosh....swooshing with his arms. 

One at a time.

Kick...swoosh...kick...swoosh...

Air...air...need air....

The burning feeling of lack of air in his lungs, drove Viper to keep going.

Kick...swoosh...kick...swoosh...

With a gasp that seemed like a roar in Vipers ears, he broke through the surface of the water 

and breathed in the sweet, oh so wonderful sweet air.

*Gasp* 

Air...

Viper coughed up some saltwater and slowly swam into shore. There, he collapsed on the beach,

the cool, salty water flushing over his body and stinging in the wounds, he had gotten.

Darkkat

Viper clenched his fists 

Darkkat had betrayed Viper and the metallikats. And brought them all into this mess, that had 

nearly got them all killed!

"If he wasss here thisss minute, I would...." Viper growled and pounded his left fist into the 

wet sand beneath him.

"You would what!?" A deep voice rumbled. Viper weakly looked up as a huge shadow fell upon him.

It was none other than Darkkat.

Viper gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"You know what I would do. But right now...." He said as he slowly got up. 

  
"I am not able, or in the mood for a fight!" He turned and slowly began to walk away along the

beach. Darkkats voice bellowed after him.

"Thats the typical for you, Viper! Always run like a coward when things become to hot for you!!

The weak coward you are!!!"

Viper stopped. He stood with his back against Darkkat, but he could feel the purple kat 

approaching.

"Oh, did I hit a weak spot? Tough!!" Darkkat hissed. Viper stood stiff.

He clenched and opened his fists. 

"But I guess it has always been like that with you!" Darkkat kept going. "A coward. A traitor. 

A simple piece of filth, which has never and will never learn the meaning of honor.."

Vipers clenched fists quivered. Then....

*PUNCH*!!

"ARGH!!" Darkkat howled, more in surprise than pain as he fell onto the sand.

Viper stood, tail waving crazily behind him, fists clenched, the right one stained alittle with

blood. Darkkats blood.

Darkkat felt his nose bleed and covered it with one of his hands and then looked at it.

"No honor!!??" Viper spat. "Look who'ssss talking about honor!! The sssame who dared to even 

*think* he could outtrick *ME*! Me, Dr. Viper!!" Viper chuckled darkly.

"You wouldn´t know honor, even if it ssstood and spat you in the eye!! AUGH!!!" Viper cried out

as Darkkat kicked out with his leg and hit Viper in the stomach, sending him flying backwards

and out in the water. Darkkat jumped up and took a fighting stance. Viper came back up, 

coughing and fuming. Darkkat sneered.

"You foolish reptile!!" He bellowed. "You really think I am just gonna stand like a fool, and 

get a lesson from you about honor? FORGET IT!!!!" He ran out into the water and hit after 

Viper, and hit him in the face, sending him underwater again. Viper gasped as he got his head 

above water again, but just before he could get to his feet, Darkkat grabbed him by the 

shoulders and pressed him hard underwater.

"Now, let´s see how the good doctor can take alittle saltwater!!" The purple kat grinned evilly.

Viper sprawled in Darkkats strong grip, his lungs screaming like a banshee for air.

Air! Need air!! 

*SLAM*!! 

Darkkat yelped as Vipers powerful tail slapped his feet away under him, sending him into the 

cold saltwater. Viper got free of Darkkats grip, and swallowed the air into his lungs.

"*That* was a very sssstupid move!!" Viper snarled and jumped onto Darkkats back and locked the

purple kats head in a tight armlock. Darkkat gasped for air, nearly not able to breathe. Viper

gritted his teeth and hissed into Darkkats ear.

"It issss *you* that don´t know what real honor are."

Darkkat snarled and jammed his elbow into Vipers abdomen. Viper gasped in pain and his grip 

slacked. Darkkat took the opportunity to grab Viper by the head and send him flying up on the 

beach, where he landed hard in the sand with a "OURF!!"

Darkkat breaked through the waves like a enraged seamonster and pressed Vipers face down in the

sand, squeezing the air out of his lungs by pressing his knee into Vipers back by the shoulders. 

Viper cried out in pain as Darkkat began to punch him.

"No real honor, huh? I guess it´s MY turn to teach you a lesson in real honor!!!"

Viper sprawled beneath Darkkat and then shot out with his left arm, smashing it hard into 

Darkkats knee-cap. Darkkat yelped as Viper hit a muscle, causing his leg to go limp. Viper 

slammed hard out with his tail, striking Darkkat in his back and managed to push the purple kat

away from him. 

Darkkat fell over in his back and clenched his knee, growling in pain. 

"Viper you blasted...." 

*PUNCH*

*KICK*

*SLAM*

Darkkat cried out in pain as Viper punched him in the face, kicked him in the stomach, and 

slammed him over with his tail. Darkkat tried to get up, but once again, his face connected 

with Vipers tail and send him flying over the sand, in which his backhead hit a rock, 

knocking him out.

Viper stood, panting. His eyes glimpting even brighter than the sun, his claws fully sheathed. 

He then took one deep breath. It hurted breathing. Darkkat had kept him underwater alittle too 

long.

"I could kill you now Darkkat." He muttered, glaring angrilly at the knocked out megalomaniac.

"But I won´t. Your lucky, I ain´t one of thossssse who kill without thinking....without honor. 

I´d rather sssave thisss for another day."

THen he turned and walked away.

--------------------

Date: August 26th. 2:20 am

It´s 2 hours and twenty minutes past midnight. I don´t really care about it. There have been 

many times, where I have spent hours on working on new chemicals, analysing DNA and such, from 

dusk till dawn and vice versa. 

But tonight, I have different things to think about. Namely this socalled thing called honor.

What is exactly honor? 

Pff. It´s like asking about what the purpose in life is. 

But really, what *is* true honor? 

To be frank, I have no clue. 

I listen as the rain falls outside my hide. It sounds like a thousand of impatient, drumming 

fingers.

Dat dat dat dat dat.

Normally, I don´t bother about that sound. But tonight, I have alot to think about. 

What is true honor?

It´s such a strange thing. Honor. 

Honor makes us feel like something. Makes us feel high and mighty. 

Makes us feel like gods?

I don´t really know about it anymore. This thing called honor. 

Why do we bother?

In the dark ages, in England, Japan, China, India and such places, honor had a great influence 

for the person who fighted for honor, and for his or her family. Dishonor could be a 

katastrophe. 

But today, honor is a different thing. Today, dishonor is the same thing as saying "Oh you did 

bad, shame on you!". Pfff. The thought disgusts me.

I begin listening to the rain again. The sound makes me feel rather drousy. 

Today, I fought a battle. I didn´t win it though. And Darkkat didn´t loose, though he might 

think he did. So what? He would only have lost if I had bothered to kill him.

That gives me more to ponder about. *Why* didn´t I kill Darkkat? I had the chance. He was 

knocked out, laying in the sand, defenceless like a newborn kitten.

Maybe it´s because I am a true fighter? A true fighter sticks with his honor, and never kills 

his enemy while he is down, too weak, or knocked out in this case. Let him live, and he will 

have dishonor over his head. I guess it´s like that with Darkkat now. 

Nah, I don´t think it´s dishonor he got. I´d more call it a headache.

There will be another day, another fight, to make me able to ponder about true honor.

This is Elrod Purvis, A.K.A Dr. Viper, signing off.

----------------------

authors last note: You people know the mail. Comments, flames, and all the yadda will be accep

ted. Ta till next time


End file.
